disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
True To Your Heart
thumb|250px"True To Your Heart" é uma canção que é tocada no final do filme Mulan, se extendendo até os créditos. Foi cantada por 98 Graus e Stevie Wonder. Raven-Symoné também cantou a canção para a trilha sonora do filme Uma Garota Encantada, aonde se tornou um single muito conhecido entre os fãs de Raven. No Brasil, a canção ganhou o título de "Seu Coração", cantada pela dupla Sandy & Júnior. Letra :Baby, I knew at once that :you were meant for me :Deep in my soul I know :that I'm your destiny :Though you're unsure :Why fight the tide :Don't think so much :Let your heart decide :Baby, I see your future :and it's tied to mine :I look in your eyes and see :you searching for a sign :But you'll never fall :Till you let go :Don't be scared :Of what you don't know :Chorus: :True to your heart :You must be :True to your heart :That's when the :heavens will part :And baby, shower you :with my love :Open your eyes :Your heart can tell :you no lies :And when you're true :to your heart :I know it's gonna lead :you straight to me :(Got to be true :to your heart) :Someone ya know is on :your side, can set you free :I can do that for you if :you believe in me :Why second-guess :What feels so right :Just trust your heart :And you'll see the light :Chorus: :True to your heart :You must be :True to your heart :That's when the' :heavens will part :And baby, shower you :with my love :Open your eyes :Your heart can tell :you no lies :And when you're true :to your heart :I know it's gonna lead :you straight to me :(Ya know it's true) :Your heart knows :what's good for you :(Good for you) :Let your heart show :you the way :(Ya know it's true) :It'll see you through :(Got to be true :to your heart) :Girl, my heart is driving :me to where you are :You can take both hands off :the wheel and still get far :Be swept away :Enjoy the ride :You won't get lost :With your heart to guide you :Chorus: :True to your heart :You must be :True to your heart :That's when the :heavens will part :And baby, shower you :with my love :Open your eyes :Your heart can tell :you no lies :And when you're true :to your heart :I know it's gonna lead :you straight to me :(Got to be true :to your heart) :True to your heart :You must be :True to your heart :That's when the :heavens will part :And baby, shower you :with my love :Open your eyes :Your heart can tell :you no lies :And when you're true :to your heart :I know it's gonna lead :you straight to me :(Got to be true :to your heart) :When things are gettin' crazy :And you don't know :where to start :Keep on believin', baby :Just be true to your heart :When all the world around you :It seems to fall apart :Keep on believin', baby :Just be true to your heart Versão de Sandy & Júnior Quando te vi, sabia que ia ser assim Eu e você É tudo o que sonhei pra mim Pra que fingir, tentar negar? Não pense mais Deixe o amor chegar Vejo o seu futuro Sempre junto ao meu Sei que você procura Um amor só seu Pra que mentir, se enganar? Não sofra mais Deixe o amor entrar Seu coração, escute o seu coração Não fuja dessa paixão Porque o amor não tem limites Veja então que só o seu coração Irá mostrar a você a estrada que vai te levar a mim Ah! Quando você procura alguém pra conversar E o destino une os dois num só olhar Não tem porque se iludir Não espere mais Deixe o amor surgir Seu coração, escute o seu coração Não fuja dessa paixão Porque o amor não tem limites Veja então que só o seu coração Irá mostrar a você a estrada que vai te levar a mim Meu coração Ouça a voz do coração Ouça bem Ele mostra a direção, seu coração, ele vai brilhar Ouça bem seu coração Meu coração me leva junto de você Fomos feitos um pro outro Todo mundo vê Agora vem me enlouquecer Só com você não vou mais sofrer Seu coração, escute o seu coração Não fuja dessa paixão Porque o amor não tem limites Veja então que só o seu coração Irá mostrar a você a estrada que vai te levar a mim Seu coração, escute o seu coração Não fuja dessa paixão Porque o amor não tem limites Veja então que só o seu coração Irá mostrar a você a estrada que vai te levar a mim Se tudo dá errado E não acha a solução Ele está do seu lado Ouça o seu coração Num mundo agitado Ninguém pra dar a mão Ele está do seu lado Ouça o seu coração Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Mulan